Tell Them That She's Not Scared
by LizaBean123
Summary: As Link makes his way through Castle Town while everyone is still spirits, he meets a girl who is gravely ill.  How can the relationship last if she creeps closer and closer to death?
1. Chapter 1

A small blond girl, no older than 10, walked through Castle Town.

"Hello, Charlo."

The elderly man that she spoke to smiled at her and waved his hand.

"Well, hello there, Agitha. How is Kael today?"

Agitha frowned a bit.

"Kael still isn't feeling well. She claims to see a black wolf running through our home. She also says that this wolf sits and stares at her. I believe she is delusional due to fever. It's strange, though. Her face never feels hot…"

"Well, I'm sure she will get better soon, my dear."

Agitha smiled brightly at Charlo.

"Thank you!"

Agitha happily skipped away, leaving a smiling Charlo in her wake.

A black wolf raced through Castle Town, dodging spirits left and right. The spirits appeared only to be blue flames when seen with the untrained eye. Once his senses were honed, he saw them for what they truly were. The spirits were the residents of Castle Town.

Every night, he would leave the house he occupied all day. He left to find the Tears of Light so that he could return the light to the Lanayru Province. He did this for two reasons. The first reason was so that he could get one step closer to defeating Zant, the ruler of the Twilight. The other reason was so that he could meet the beautiful girl he watched every day.

It was her house that he stayed in. He stayed there because the girl intrigued him. Out of all the spirits he had ever seen, she was the only one who could see him. Midna, the imp that traveled with him, had figured out why she could see him soon after seeing her.

"_She can see you because she's dying. I'm not sure what her illness is, but it is quickly stealing away her life. The other blond girl, obviously her sister, is going to be all alone once she dies… Link, we should leave this house. You still have a job to do, remember?"_

Link found it odd that Midna had developed a feeling of sadness and pity toward the girl's younger sister. Midna usually mocked the people who dwelled in the light.

Link shook his head to clear his mind and continued to find the Tears of Light. Once all were found, he went back to Castle Town. Upon entering, he saw Agitha who he knew took care of her sister. Once the little blond girl saw him, she smiled.

"Hello there! Have you seen any of the golden bugs? I sent them all invitations to the tea party I'll be having later, but none of them have arrived. I believe they all lost their way… Follow me to my home, so that you know where to bring them once you find all of them!"

Link nodded and followed Agitha through Castle Town.

"My name is Agitha, by the way. What is your name?"

"Link."

"Link? That's odd. My older sister, Kael, has often had dreams of a man named Link…"

"Really? That is quite peculiar."

Agitha nodded thoughtfully and continued to guide Link to her home. Once they got there, Agitha opened the door and peered inside. She smiled softly at the figure of her older sister, lying on her bed.

"Kael? Are you awake?"

The older girl turned her head toward Agitha and smiled. She began to sit up, grabbed her middle painfully and clenched her eyes, then laid back down.

"Don't get up, Kael! It causes you pain. I hate to see you in pain."

Agitha frowned and looked away from Kael. Kael saw the tears forming in her sister's eyes and slowly sat up.

"Agitha, come here."

Link froze when he heard her voice. He had heard it before when she was a spirit, but when it was truly real, it held immense power and courage, and yet there remained the softness of those who are close to death.

Agitha went over to Kael and hugged her. Link stood near the door, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Kael! This is Link! I met him in town! He is going to escort my guests here for my tea party!"

Kael smiled softly at Link and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's very kind of him. Agitha, can you go out to South Castle Town and bring some flowers back? The house is looking a bit dreary."

Link saw an abundance of flowers in the home, but he supposed that the two girls loved to be surrounding by the immense mix of color and scent. Agitha nodded and rushed out of the house. Kael's eyes once more turned to Link.

"I know you are the wolf that often sat with me while Agitha was in town."

Link knew he was by her side more than that, but he hoped she only saw him rarely because she wasn't going to be dying soon.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you manage to change your form that way? It is quite impressive."

"I'm not sure I could explain it. It's very odd."

Kael nodded understandingly and turned her eyes to the window.

"It was very kind of you to offer your assistance to Agitha. I was going to help her, but then I became ill. She will need the company once I'm gone."

"So, you know for sure that you're dying?"

Kael nodded, still not looking at Link.

"I'm sure the imp that travels with you told you that I will not be here much longer."

"She did, but… You didn't see me all of the times that I was here, which means you may have longer than you think."

Kael shrugged.

"I suppose so. I hope so. I do not wish to leave Agitha by herself. She does not deserve to be alone at such a young age. She still is not aware of how serious my illness is. She still holds the belief that I will get better. I haven't the heart to tell her that she is wrong."

Before Link could say anything, Agitha returned.

"Kael! I've brought the flowers!"

Agitha placed the flowers on a table near Kael's bed and turned to Link.

"You can stay the night if you want to. I'm sure Kael wouldn't mind. Would you?"

Link looked to Kael with hopeful eyes.

"He can stay if he wants to."

Agitha cheered and skipped into her room. Link sat down in a chair near Kael's bed.

"Why haven't you told her? She deserves to know before you actually die."

"Charlo, one of the nicer people in Castle Town, knows of my condition. He has already agreed to take her in once I've passed."

"She still has the right to know."

Link looked outside and saw it was night.

"I have to go."

Kael turned to him.

"I thought you were staying for the night?"

"I'll be back soon. There's a mountain that I have to climb. I have to get something from there. I promise, I'll come see you again."

Kael smiled and grabbed Link's hand. A light pink dusted both of their cheeks.

"Please be safe, Link."

Link, feeling slightly braver than ever before, placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I will be."


	2. Chapter 2

***~* Small Recap *~***

_Kael smiled and grabbed Link's hand. A light pink dusted both of their cheeks._

"_Please be safe, Link."_

_Link, feeling slightly braver than ever before, placed a light kiss on her cheek._

"_I will be."_

Link was rushing through Castle Town once more. He had just come back from the Peak Province and was heading to Kael's home. He went inside as soon as he reached the door and saw Kael alone on her bed.

"Kael, where's Agitha?"

"She went to South Castle Town to find some golden bugs. I doubt she'll see any out there, though. Agitha is not the most observant person."

Link, however, prided himself on his ability to notice miniscule things. He saw Kael's skin was paler than it had been and she had dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Kael, are you scared of dying?"

Kael shook her head.

"Not really. I have come to terms with my fate."

Agitha ran into the house just as the sun began to set.

"Link, you're here! Have you brought any of my guests?"

Link shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Agitha. I haven't found any yet."

"Oh, it's alright! You'll find them eventually!"

Agitha went into her room and closed her door. Kael turned to look out the window.

"Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? It is as though you can feel the pain of all of those who have passed on, and yet linger in this world for an unknown purpose."

Link remembered his friend Rusl saying something similar to that just before he left on his journey.

"I have to head to Telma's Bar for something. Kael, can you walk?"

"Well, yes, I can, but not very fast."

Link stood and held out his hand to Kael.

"Will you come with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Link nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well then, yes, I will."

Link helped her stand and placed an arm around her to keep her steady. The two left the house and Link helped her walk to Telma's Bar. On the way, they passed Charlo.

"Kael? Good to see you up and about!"

"Hello, Charlo."

"How are you feeling?"

Kael hesitated before answering.

"A bit better."

"That's good."

Link and Kael walked away from Charlo and continued toward Telma's Bar. Once they got there, Link helped her sit at one of the tables. Telma gave Kael some water while Link talked to a group of people surrounding a table that was covered by a map. Once he was done, he went back over to Kael and helped her stand.

"Are you done here, Link? That was awfully quick."

"It usually is."

The two left Telma's Bar and went back to Kael's home. Once there, Link laid her on her bed once more and sat down beside her.

"How are you really feeling, Kael?"

Kael sighed and turned away.

"A bit worse than the last time you were here. My life is drawing short."

"Don't say it so casually, Kael! This is a big deal!"

Kael turned to Link.

"I'm sorry, Link. I know that this is hurting people other than myself and Agitha. I suppose that everyone except for her fades away when I think about it…"

"That's understandable. Just remember that she's not the only one in pain because you're leaving."

Kael nodded and looked down.

"When are you leaving again, Link?"

"Probably tonight. I have to finish something."

"Will you tell me what it is that you're trying to do?"

"Maybe another time."

A small silence ran through the room.

"Well, what is it that you are looking for?"

"Mirror shards."

Kael nodded.

"That is a bit of an odd thing to be searching for, but I am sure that it is an important quest."

Link nodded.

"It is."

"Will it save Hyrule from the terrible darkness that has come over it?"

Link's eyes widened a bit at her knowledge.

"Someone so close to death and the spirit world can sense these things, Link."

"I understand. And yes, it will help."

As the sun continued to set, Link sat in silence with Kael. Once the sun was fully gone, Link stood up.

"I have to go now, Kael."

She nodded and continued to sit in silence.

"I'll be back soon."

Kael turned to him and grabbed his hand as she did before.

"Please, don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to."

Kael smiled.

"Thank you."

Link returned her smile and gently kissed her cheek once more. Then, he left the house in search of his mirror shard.


	3. Chapter 3

***~* Recap *~***

"_Please, don't get hurt."_

"_I'll try not to."_

_Kael smiled._

"_Thank you."_

_Link returned her smile and gently kissed her cheek once more. Then, he left the house in search of his mirror shard._

Link casually walked through Castle Town. He had just returned from the Sacred Grove, which held the Temple of Time. He had received yet another mirror shard from the Mirror of Twilight. As he walked, he passed Charlo.

"Young man, didn't I see you with Kael about a month ago?"

"Yes sir, you did. How is she?"

"Agitha tells me that her condition has worsened. She has hallucinations of a strange man with dark skin and red hair."

Link, having never heard of any man who looked like that, shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure she will be happy to see you, young man."

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"You're all she talks about. Well, you and that strange man. Whenever she speaks of you, her eyes get brighter and color returns to her cheeks. I'd say she loves you."

Link's face turned a dark red and he walked away.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of, young man!"

Link went to Kael's house while trying to calm the redness of his face. He went inside once he reached the building and saw Kael. She was paler than before and thinner. The dark circles under her deep brow eyes had grown even darker.

"Link?"

Link smiled at her voice. He went over and sat beside her bed, as he usually did.

"How are you, Kael?"

"Not too good. But, better now that you're here."

Link grabbed her hand and flinched at the coldness.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the Sacred Grove. It's a beautiful place. I'll have to take you there one day."

Kael smiled sadly.

"I think we both know that will not happen."

"Kael, I'll find a way to cure you. Then, I can show you the amazing places I've been. I've been up on top of a mountain with two yeti named Yeto and Yeta. I got one of the mirror shards from them. I've been in the Goron Mines and Zora's Domain. There are so many places you haven't seen, and you need to see them."

Kael ignored his statement.

"Where are you going next?"

"I'll be going to the City in the Sky next. It's where the Oocca live."

"Is that where the last mirror shard is?"

Link nodded.

"Once I'm done there, I can piece together the Mirror of Twilight."

"Where is that?"

"It's in the Gerudo Desert. Once it's complete, I can go to the Twilight Realm and defeat the man who is messing with Hyrule."

"Will you come back once you've completed the mirror?"

"Of course I will, Kael. I won't be able to stay long, though. Midna's been getting angry that I stay for a whole day. I can't help it, though. But, the quicker I defeat Zant, the quicker I can get back here and find a cure for you."

"Well then, if you are so intent on finding a cure, you should get going."

"Do you not want me around, Kael?"

"No, I do! I love having you around! I just…well…you said the quicker you win, the more time we have together…"

"And I meant it. I love spending time with you, Kael, and I want to keep spending time with you."

"Then, go finish your mirror, and go fight that guy! Don't stop here in between, that would only slow you down."

"But…"

"Link, you have to save Hyrule. That is your main goal right now, not me. Go do what you do. I will be here, waiting for you to return."

Link nodded and left house. He went in the direction of Lake Hylia, which would help him get to the City in the Sky.

Back in the house, Kael rested on her bed. Agitha sat beside her and held her hand.

"Kael, will you ever get better?"

Kael frowned.

"Probably not. I was not sure how to tell you before, so I didn't."

Agitha nodded.

"I already knew you would leave… Charlo told me."

"I am sorry I did not tell you before, Agitha."

Tears formed in Agitha's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kael!"

Agitha crushed Kael in a hug, sobbing the whole time.

"I'll miss you as well, Agitha. But do not worry. Charlo will take care of you, and I am sure that Link will visit."

"No he won't. Link only visits to see you."

"Agitha, he will come see you. He still has to escort your party guests, does he not?"

Agitha's face brightened at the mention of her party.

"That's true!"

Agitha rushed into her room to start her party planning. Kael looked out of the window beside her bed and sighed.

"Please be safe, Link."


	4. Chapter 4

***~* Recap *~***

_Kael looked out of the window beside her bed and sighed._

"_Please be safe, Link."_

Link had just defeated Zant, only to find out that Zant was never the true ruler. He was heading to Castle Town to face the true enemy, Ganondorf. After hearing Zant's description of Ganondorf, he realized that he was the man Kael had been having hallucinations, or visions, of. He raced past Kael's house and briefly glanced in the window. Agitha was sitting on Kael's empty bed, holding a note and sobbing. Link went inside with Midna scolding him that they didn't have time.

"Agitha, where's Kael?"

"**She's gone! She died while you were away!**"

Link's whole body rocked with the shock of losing Kael.

"I knew I should have come here after completing the Mirror…"

Agitha, still crying, went over to Link.

"She wanted me to give you this. She knew you'd be by."

Agitha gave Link the note and went into her room. Link, with shaky hands, opened the note.

Link,

If you are reading this, then I am no longer of your world. You have made an impressive impact on my life, or, what was left of it. Although, now probably is not the time to be thinking like that, is it? I have truly come to enjoy your company, as has Agitha. Please, come visit her often. She will need the company, and the support. And don't forget to bring her the golden bugs. I believe the only thing she has to look forward to now is her party with the golden bugs that she "sent invitations to".

While you were away, I had a talk with Charlo. He helped me to realize something. It was something that I believe I knew all along, but I denied it due to my deteriorating condition. Link, I love you. Not in the friendly way, or in a sibling type way. I am in love with you. There were times when I wanted to tell you, but I did not wish to cause any distractions for you while you were fighting to save Hyrule.

I learned all about your quest. You ripped the blanket of twilight off of our beautiful land of Hyrule, exposing everyone to the light once more. You are a brave, courageous person. I cannot believe everything that you have accomplished. Defeating a giant Deku Baba? Stopping a Goron from rampaging and destroying the Goron Mines? You are a very impressive person.

Link, I do not know if you stopped here before your final battle or after. I suppose it does not matter in the end. But, I hope that you do not become distracted by my death before your battle, if you have one.

I will miss you greatly. That probably does not mean much, considering that I am no longer part of your world, but it means everything. I have been to the Spirit World once, for I have died once before. We still feel emotion, and we remember everything in the Spirit World. You will be missed, and you will be loved.

Kael

Link felt tears begging to be shed, but he refused to let them fall and he left the house. He rushed to the castle so that he could finally defeat Ganondorf.

"_Link, are you okay?"_

"Once this is over, I'll find her grave and mourn her properly. For now, I have to destroy Ganondorf."

Link continued toward the castle. As he went through it, his thoughts stayed on Kael.

"Midna, could I have saved her? Do you think I would have been able to find a cure?"

Midna hesitated before she said anything.

"_I don't think so, Link… She was too far gone by the time you found her…"_

Link nodded and went into the room where Ganondorf rested. Ganondorf was sitting in the throne, and a large diamond structure was holding Princess Zelda.

(I don't remember any of the dialogue, so forgive my screw ups)

"Ah, welcome boy. I see you have finally made it."

"Let Zelda go!"

"Well, I'd be happy to do that, if you agree to fight whomever I show you."

"Fine! Just let her go!"

Ganondorf chuckled and stood. He walked behind the throne and grabbed something. Once he walked back around, Link's eyes widened with shock. Ganondorf was holding the lifeless body of a girl in his arms. The girl had light blond hair, pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, and Link was sure that underneath the closed lids rested a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Kael…?"

Ganondorf's chuckle exploded into a full, insane laugh. He stood with Kael in his arms, shaking from the force of his laughter. Link glared at him for daring to touch her.

"Meet your opponent. I'm sure you know her quite well."

Ganondorf's body dissolved and shot into Kael's. Her body shook as it absorbed Ganondorf's. Once the process was completed, Kael stood up. Her skin turned a pale green color and her eyes turned pure gold.

"**H**_e_**l**_l_**o **_L_**i**_n_**k**. _I_**'**_v_**e **_m_**i**_s_**s**_e_**d **_y_**o**_u_."


	5. Chapter 5

***~* Recap *~***

"_Well, I'd be happy to do that, if you agree to fight whomever I show you."_

"_Fine! Just let her go!"_

_Ganondorf chuckled and stood. He walked behind the throne and grabbed something. Once he walked back around, Link's eyes widened with shock. Ganondorf was holding the lifeless body of a girl in his arms. The girl had light blond hair, pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, and Link was sure that underneath the closed lids rested a pair of deep brown eyes._

"_Kael…?"_

_Ganondorf's chuckle exploded into a full, insane laugh. He stood with Kael in his arms, shaking from the force of his laughter. Link glared at him for daring to touch her._

"_Meet your opponent. I'm sure you know her quite well."_

_Ganondorf's body dissolved and shot into Kael's. Her body shook as it absorbed Ganondorf's. Once the process was completed, Kael stood up. Her skin turned a pale green color and her eyes turned pure gold._

"_**H**_e_**l**_l_**o **_L_**i**_n_**k**__. _I_**'**_v_**e **_m_**i**_s_**s**_e_**d **_y_**o**_u_."_

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"**I **_h_**a**_v_**e**_n_**'**_t _**d**_o_**n**_e _**a**_n_**y**_t_**h**_i_**n**_g _**t**_o _**h**_e_**r**. _H_**o**_w _**d**_o_ **y**_o_**u **_k_**n**_o_**w **_t_**h**_a_**t **_s_**h**_e _**d**_o_**e**_s_**n**_'_**t **_l_**i**_k_**e **_h_**a**_v_**i**_n_**g **_m_**e **_i_**n**_s_**i**_d_**e **_h_**e**_r_**?**"

Link glared and drew his sword.

"You sicko!"

Link went to attack, but stopped once he realized that he would have to injure Kael.

"_Link, you have to fight if you want to save her. You know that, right? The only good part is, her body is terribly frail due to her illness, so it shouldn't take long."_

Link nodded. He knew that one strong slash would defeat Ganondorf while he inhabited Kael's body, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to hurt her.

"**Y**_o_**u**_'_**r**_e _**w**_e_**a**_k_**,**_ b_**o**_y_**! **_T_**h**_a_**t**_'_**s **_w_**h**_y _**y**_o_**u **_w_**i**_l_**l **_l_**o**_s_**e**_!_"

Ganondorf rushed toward Link. Link, knowing he was about to hurt Kael, closed his eyes and swung his sword. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large red wound on Kael's stomach.

"**Y**_o_**u**_…Y_**o**_u _**h**_i_**t**_ m_**e**_. Y_**o**_u_ **h**_i_**t **_t_**h**_e _**g**_i_**r**_l _**y**_o_**u **_l_**o**_v_**e**. _D_**o**_ y_**o**_u _**r**_e_**a**_l_**i**_z_**e **_t_**h**_a_**t**_ y_**o**_u_** m**_a_**y **_h_**a**_v_**e **_j_**u**_s_**t**_ k_**i**_l_**l**_e_**d **_h_**e**_r_**?**"

"Kael was already dead, you ass. Get out of her body!"

"**G**_l_**a**_d_**l**_y_."

Link could see the dissolved body of Ganondorf leaving Kael's body. He caught it before it hit the ground. He set it aside where nothing else would hurt it, and then readied himself for the battle with Ganondorf.

**~ After the Battle ~**

Ganondorf was gone. Link and Zelda were outside, along with Kael's body. Link slumped to the ground beside Kael's body.

"You cared for her deeply, didn't you?"

Link nodded.

"I still do."

Midna, now in her true form, walked over. She whispered something to Zelda, who smiled and nodded.

"Link, move out of our way." Midna instructed.

Link nodded and stepped away from Kael. He watched as the two princesses held out their hands to Kael's body and closed their eyes. Their hands began glowing a light golden color, which then began flowing into Kael. Link watched, amazed, as Kael's body started to glow that same gold color.

"What's happening?"

The two stopped what they were doing and looked at Link.

"We have restored the essence of life into her body." Zelda told him.

"With that, she'll come back to life, healthier than ever."

Link looked excitedly at Kael's body, but saw that it was still lifeless.

"But, she's not moving…"

Zelda laid a hand on Link's shoulder.

"It will take time, Link. But, she will be back."

"How long?"

Midna shrugged.

"Could be a few hours. Could be a few days. Could be a few years."

"Years?"

Zelda stepped between the two.

"Don't worry, Link. It shouldn't take years. At the most, it will take 7 or 8 months."

"That's too long, Zelda."

Zelda frowned.

"It's the best we could do."

"But I miss her."

**~ 5 Months Later ~**

Before Midna left, she helped Zelda and Link move Kael's body out of Hyrule Field and into a small house in Castle Town. Through the 5 months that Kael stayed there, she laid in a bed, never moving. She was like Sleeping Beauty, only no prince was going to save her. Link was helping Agitha collect the golden bugs, so he never had time to see her.

As she laid there, motionless, one finger twitched. Then, her whole hand. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings, and then realized that she had to get home to Agitha.

"She has to be worried sick about me."

Kael left the house and raced home, feeling better than she ever had.


	6. Epilogue

**~ Recap ~**

_As she laid there, motionless, one finger twitched. Then, her whole hand. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings, and then realized that she had to get home to Agitha._

"_She has to be worried sick about me."_

_Kael left the house and raced home, feeling better than she ever had._

Link walked to Agitha's house with the last pair of golden bugs for her party. He had spent the last 5 months scouring Hyrule for the bugs. He sighed as he carried the bugs.

"I didn't think I'd be this happy to find some bugs…"

As he got closer to Agitha's house, he could hear her squealing inside.

"I wonder what's got her so happy."

He knocked on the door and waited for Agitha.

"Link! Come on in! I hope you've brought the last of my party guests!"

Link nodded and went inside.

"I have them right here, Agitha. You seem really happy today."

Agitha had a bright smile on her face, and her eyes were lit up with joy.

"I _am _very happy today! It's a good day!"

"What's going on that's making it such a good day?"

Agitha giggled and looked up a Link.

"A special guest came to my party. You have to stay, too! I know my guest would like to see you!"

Link shrugged.

"Sure, I'll stay."

Agitha cheered and grabbed the bugs from Link. She raced into another room with them and Link followed behind her. Once he entered the room, his jaw dropped. Standing beside a window with the sun shining on her, stood Kael. The light had cast an angelic glow on her, making her light blond hair shine. Her skin was still pale, but looked much healthier than it had before. Just by looking at her, he could see that she was no longer sick.

"Kael, you're back!"

Link went over to her while Agitha giggled at his surprise. He picked Kael up and swung her around while she laughed.

"I have missed you so much, Kael."

Link and Kael both looked over at Agitha. She giggled and left the room.

"I love you, Kael."

Kael smiled brightly.

"I love you, too, Link."


End file.
